Rei Shichihōde
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Rei Shichihōde (七方出零, Shichihōde Rei) is a tokubetsu jōnin of Konohagakure and a member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. She is also a member of the Yamanaka clan through her mother. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Rei is a talented kunoichi, though, her abilities are more geared towards impersonation and infiltration. She is agile and speedy but she suffers from low strength, a weak constitution and average-sized chakra reserves. To balance out her weaknesses, Rei has some skill with kenjutsu and bukijutsu, utilizing her umbrella in multiple ways. Her chakra control is also near perfect, allowing her to perform her most used jutsu without the aid of hand seals and utilize genjutsu for both offense and distraction. She also has some experience in fūinjutsu and has knowledge of dissecting, recreating and creating seals, especially explosive and minor barriers. She typically is in charge of infiltration, non-lethal information gathering and espionage missions, putting her ability to quickly study a person's personality, habits and mannerisms to use. Umbrella Techniques While usually a staple of shinobi originating from Amegakure, Rei brandishes an umbrella as her main weapon of choice. It is customized for a variety of uses, having a hidden blade concealed in the umbrella's handle, being spring-loaded to release a rain of senbon and having numerous barrier fūinjutsu seals inscribed on it for defensive purposes. Despite her slight frame, with her umbrella blade, Rei is able to dish out lightning-fast—albeit somewhat weak—sword slashes to overwhelm her opponents. She can close in surprisingly quickly on an opponent despite her blade's short reach. However, she is seldomly engaged in close-range combat and will likely lose regardless of her kenjutsu training. Intelligence She is very knowledgeable and observant, able to pick up on contradictions and lies in a person's behavior. She is also apparently well-versed in sociology and psychology, as she was once seen conversing with Kakashi Hatake about the complexities of his students' minds. Sensing Rei's sensing is unique in the way that she can sense fluctuations in a person's chakra signature, making it easy for her to pick out lies and discrepancies. To her, each signature she encounters has a specific "feel" to it, each and every one different from the other. However, because of this "honed" sense, her range of perception falls short, allowing her to sense chakra within only one to two meters around her. Mind-reading skills Rei is able to delve into a person's mind. Her skills at mind-reading are impressive as she can sift through a person's entire subconscious within a matter of several hours—a feat second only to Inoichi Yamanaka. Rei also demonstrates the ability to read a person's thoughts while only in the direct vicinity of them or if they experience a strong thought or emotion. However, using it without touching her target's head tends to drain more energy and cannot be used frequently or against an opponent with a strong will or mental blocks. Nature Transformation Rei has been shown to have talent with water ninjutsu, however, her techniques are noticeably weaker when she is not near a water source. Stats Part I Part II Blank Period It is stated by Guy that sometime during the two years following the war, he and Rei finally got married and that she had finally had their daughter. She was first seen with her newborn daughter escaping to the safety area from the meteors. She is last seen at Naruto's and Hinata's wedding along with Guy and their daughter, Mai. Epilogue Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Rei is seen drinking tea, watching with fondness as she views her daughter racing off to meet up with Mirai as she was tasked with escorting both her father and the Sixth Hokage. She humorously shakes her head as she watches Mai race off towards a sunset, muttering how much she and her father are alike. It can be assumed that Mai is likely a chūnin or higher, considering she is escorting a former Kage. Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Rei can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia *The kanji used to Rei's name (零) means "zero, nothing" and is inspired by the number zero's infinite possibilities, describing her ability to a become any person she wants to be. Her surname is inspired by an alternate name for the ninja art of hensōjutsu, "Shichi Hō De", which means "seven ways of going", and describes the seven disguises a ninja would take to blend in with a crowd. *Despite being apart of the Yamanaka clan, Rei does not have access to the clan's hiden. *According to the databook(s): **Rei's hobbies are visiting the hot springs, collecting perfume and watching fireflies. **Rei's favorite foods are any spicy dishes and expensive green tea, while her least favorite foods are anything sweet and sashimi. **Rei has no one she wishes to fight. **Rei has completed 456 official missions: 169 D-rank, 36 C-rank, 230 B-rank, 18 A-rank and 3 S-rank. **Rei's favorite phrase is "Fall down seven times, stand up eight." (七転び八起き, Nanakorobi yaoki.) Quotes *(When first meeting Team Guy) "Hehe, I get that reaction a lot when it comes to him." *(To Naruto) "You know...You remind me of him. You're so bright and full of energy." *(To Sakura and Ino) "Beauty is in the eye of beholder, you know? You shouldn't worry yourselves so much with looks." *(To Guy) "Be careful out there...I'd like you home in one piece. All right?" *(About Mai) "Silly girl...But I'm glad the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." References and Disclaimer Any canon information I used is found on Narutopedia while other information was found on Google and Wikipedia. Any pictures that I post belong to me unless I give credit for them. Category:DRAFT